The Good, the Bad and the Cursed
The Good, the Bad and the Cursed is the 58th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * James Read as Victor Bennett * Michael Greyeyes as Bo Lightfeather * Kimberly Norris as Isabel Lightfeather * Ed Lauter as Sutter Co-Starring * Blake Gibbons as Gil * Alan Davidson as Buck * Steve Larson as Slade * Scott Beehner as Cal * James Lashly as Bartender Plot Phoebe and Victor drive into a ghost town. Victor asks Phoebe how Leo and Piper met, and is put off a bit when Phoebe says that Leo had been a handyman. Victor is thinking of investing in the area and thinks something supernatural is scaring people away. Phoebe sees two ghosts, one in cowboy gear shooting at a half-Indian. The half-Indian tumbles through Phoebe and she suffers a split lip. :Piper and Prue plan a rehearsal dinner, and Prue has set one place too many. Leo orbs in and Phoebe and Victor return with some records on the ghost town. Victor and Leo leave the records with the sisters while they go to a diner; Leo says he's a counselor. Victor tells Leo to beware of Whitelighters, as his own wife had an affair with her Whitelighter. :Phoebe develops a huge bruise and thinks she got it from the ghost, Beau. Prue notices nothing among the records dated past April 25, 1873. Piper finds the page in the Book of Shadows on time loops. The doorbell rings and Cole is at the door with flowers; Prue flings him across the floor. Cole promises not to use his powers. Phoebe starts to tell him to leave when she has a vision of Beau being shot -- and has a gunshot wound herself. At the diner, Victor continues to rant about Whitelighters when the sisters call for Leo. Leo orbs out in front of an astonished and angry Victor. Leo tries to heal Phoebe, but cannot. Leo thinks she is showing Beau's injuries. Cole proposes to enter the time loop and find Beau, and Prue goes with him. Cole and Prue find themselves in th ghost town, only now it's inhabited. They steal some clothes and walk into the saloon. The bartender tells them that they'd best leave town as quickly as possible; one of Sutter's men has been killed, and Sutter, a powerful man, is out for blood. Sutter walks in, intimidating almost everyone. Prue and Cole stand up to Sutter and his men, as does Beau's sister Isabel, and a brief fight ensues. Isabel explains to Cole and Prue that Sutter had promised to bring a railroad through in return for part ownership of all the businesses. He has taken control of much of the town and has killed the sheriff. Prue offers to help Beau, and Isabel says that Beau had seen them in a vision. The three ride off to meet Beau. In the present, Piper and Leo look through the ghost town and enter the old saloon. They find only an old newspaper announcing the coming death of Beau at sundown. They orb back to find a way to warn Prue. They give Phoebe the newspaper and she tries to give Beau a vision. Isabel, Prue and Cole meet Beau in a boarded-up church. He has been shot and is dying. He is suspicious of Prue and Cole and pulls a knife; he recognizes Cole as an evil being, but the same is not true of Prue. Cole demonstrates that he has magical powers by shimmering, and Beau at last accepts their help. Prue removes the bullet from Beau's side; he screams, and so does Phoebe, when they get a vision of Beau's death. Sutter and his men track Beau to the church. Cole wants to shimmer Beau out to Leo, but Prue and then Beau decide that the curse needs to be lifted. Beau gives himself up. Sutter's men tie him up and drag him back to town and Sutter flogs Beau in the street. Phoebe cries out in pain, but Beau refuses to make a sound. Prue and Cole encourage the townspeople to stand up to Sutter. Finally, Sutter draws a revolver, and a bystander shoots it out of his hand. Now a dozen or so townspeople have guns drawn on Sutter, who mounts his horse and rides away. Prue follows him; she shoots, and Sutter's horse throws him. Prue wounds Sutter in the shoulder and then flings him through the sheriff's office door. In the saloon, Cole runs out of bullets, and blasts his opponent with an energy ball. Prue sees him do this. Cole decides he should leave, but Phoebe asks him to stay, filling in that extra place at the table. Power Usage * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Dining Room * Prue / Tk / Cole / Manor * Phoebe / Premonition / ---- / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Diner * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Living Room * Leo / Heals / Phoebe / Manor Living Room (failed) * Cole / Shimmers / Prue / Manor Living Room * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmers / Prue / 1873 Ghost Town * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Manor Living Room * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Old Church * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Old Church * Prue / TK / Bullet / Old Church (she didn't see the bullet though) * Phoebe & Bo / Premonition / ---- / Manor and Old Church * Prue / TK / Sutter / Outside Sherriff's * Cole / Energy Ball / Cowboy / Saloon * Cole / Shimmers / Prue / Manor Living Room Book of Shadows Time Loops :A Time Loops is a Period of Time that repeats itself over :and over again Ad infinitum. Sometimes a Loops is :localized to a specific place or group, but at other :times a Loop's effects can be felt globally. A few magical :beings are powerful enough to create Time Loops, such as :Tempus, the Devil's Sorcerer. But the caused of a Loop can :also be more Cosmic. For Example, certain spiritual :traditions believe that a great Evil or great Injustice can be :cursed into a Time Loop until righted. Once the evil has been :eliminated or the injustice has been corrected, Time will :stop repeating itself and again move forward for those :who were trapped in the Loop. Quotes :Leo: Piper, he's gonna kill me when he finds out. :Piper: Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're already dead. :Victor: Don't get me wrong, Leo. I want this marriage to succeed. That's why I'm warning you. But there are dangers out there worse than demons and warlocks. You do know about them, don't you? :Leo: Well, yeah, sure. :Victor: Well, the dangers I'm talking about, you're not even gonna see coming. The thing I'm talking about will just sneak up on you and destroy your marriage if you're not careful. Leo, do you know what a Whitelighter is? :Victor: You can't trust the Whitelighters, Leo. They're sneaky little bastards. :Cole: Gotta hold my hand. :Prue: This already sucks. ::(Prue holds his hand and they shimmer out.) :Phoebe: Well, don't get mad at me, I've been shot. :Prue: Hi. What am I? A potted plant? :(receiving a call from Piper) :Leo: (to Victor) I've got to go. Now. And you're not going to like how I have to go, either. :(Leo orbs out) Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Piper doesn't use her power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power. * This is the second episode that Shannen Doherty directed. * This is the second episode that Phoebe channels her Premonition power through someone else. It happens before in Season 2 Episode She's a Man, Baby, a Man! 314